


[podfic] Steve Rogers Is (Not) A Good Influence

by reena_jenkins, stevergrsno (noxlunate)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno
Summary: Steve’s left staring at the kid- Peter, his brain helpfully reminds him. The kid is staring back.“So, you’re, like, Captain America, huh?” Peter asks, and he looks a little starstruck but less so than he did when he’d stared at Tony Stark’s jet taking off.“Uh, yeah.” Steve says, staring hard at a spot just past the kid’s shoulder as he shoves his hands as deep as they can go into the pockets of his jeans. “Call me Steve.”“Cool.” Parker breathes, and Steve tries not to think about just how badly this is going to go.AKA Steve Rogers' American Tour Of Waiting For His Brainwashed Boyfriend To Come Back And Blowing Up Hydra is interrupted when Tony Stark dumps Peter Parker into his lap.





	[podfic] Steve Rogers Is (Not) A Good Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers Is (Not) A Good Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686619) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Road Trips

 **Length:**  00:34:00

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Steve%20Rogers%20Is%20\(Not\)%20A%20Good%20Influence_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
